Azog the Defiler VS Garrosh Hellscream
Description The Hobbit Vs World of Warcraft , which mighty Orc commander will come out on top Interlude Wiz: Orcs, Fictonal Blood thirsty beasts that will kill anyone who crosses them. Boomstick: And these two Orcs commanders do exactly that , and will do anything to defeat their foes , Like Azog the Defiler , Butcher of the Line of Durin and servant of Sauron. Wiz: And Garrosh Hellscream , leader of the Horde. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons ,armour and skills to find out would win a Death Battle! Azog the Defiler Wiz: Azog the Defiler was a giant Gunabad Orc Commander , who hated dwarfs. Boomstick: It all started when the Old Dwarf King named Thror , ventured into the Ancient Mines of Moria , Azog found him and chopped his head off , what a nice Guy. Wiz: Furious Thror's son Thrain declared war on Azog and his Forces , at the battle of Azlanbair , Azog fought Thrain , defeated him and captured him , however Azog met his match against Thrain's son Thorin , who chopped off His hand , defeating him. Boomstick: However this was not the end of Azog the Orc had an even uglier son called Bolg , and replaced his hand with a metal one, eventually tracking down Thorin , when he and his friends attempted to reclaim their dwarfven homeland , and beat him. Wiz: Azog would then Lead an army of Orcs against Thorin , as it was his master Sauron's command , eventually killing Thorin's nephew and fighting his old foe , while he stabbed his foe, Azog was also stabbed and killed along with his son , ending him. Boomstick: But his legacy would live on and terrify the dwarfves evermore . Wiz: Azog is Strong with a single swing of his mace , he knocked away at least half a dozen dwarfves and killed them and defeated four Dwarfves of the Line of Durin. Boomstick: This Guy isn't exactly fussy with his weapons, he carries a Mace , A Sword arm , a Fail and knives , he survived having his hand cut off. Wiz: Azog can use his Mechanical hand to lift and strangle Opponents , Azog is an Orc Commander with centuries of experience and often rides a great White Warg into Battle. Boomstick: But Azog often lets his guard down and is overconfident especially when he thinks he is about to win a fight , he will let his guard down allowing his opponent to quickly attack and kill him, this has lead to defeat twice now and Azog can also easily die from Weapons , but this is one Orc you don't won't to pick a fight with. Garrosh Hellscrem Wiz: Garrosh was born the son of Grom Hellscream the Orc whose act of drinking deomens blood forced the Orcs into Slavery , Garrosh also contracted Red pox. Boomstick: Ashamed by his father Garrosh lived a life of seclusion , untill he became a warrior in the Horde a United monster army , under Warcheif Thrall. Wiz: Thrall eventually revealed all to Garrosh , saying that Grom had sarificed himself to liberate his people. Boomstick: Thrall eventually gave Garrosh Gorehowl , an axe that had belonged to Grom and made Garrosh Warchief after his retirement , Garrosh then lead the Horde on many successful campaigns against the Alliance. Wiz: Garrosh is a Mag'har Orc a advanced Orc race that possess Superhuman Strength , Durablity and Agility, Garrosh also possesses Shoulder Armour , which is made from the bones of an enemy Grom killed. Boomstick: Garrosh's primary weapon is his family axe Gorehowl , an axe known for the howling sound it made as it whistled through the air , the axe is also quite durable , that's a handy weapon. Wiz: Garrosh can also use an attack known as the Bezerker Charge , an attack , where he charges at nearby Opponents , knocking them aside and attacking with his axe. Boomstick: Garrosh can also create a minor shockwave by hitting the ground stunning Opponents and is a master Tactician , having had at least a decade of experience leading the Horde. Wiz: And when Garrosh absorbs the heart of Y'Sharjj a God , his abilities increase dramatically he will also gain some supernatural ablites Boomstick: Garrosh can teleport to entire different dimensions , poison and corrupt foes , and has insane durability , it will take a lot of abuse to take him down. Wiz: However in his normal form Garrosh still has some faults other than his shoulder armour he has no other protection leaving him vulnerable to a foe's attacks and his overconfident and brutality eventually lead him to be defeated and killed by Thrall. Boomstick: In despite of all this Azog is a fearsome warrior and a deadly foe who you would not like to mess with. Pre- Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set , let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the woods, Azog and his group of Orcs are pursuing the Dwarves down a hill " Gar Nash Ground " ( Ha ha, there is no escape from me. ) Reaching the bottom of the hill , Azog arrives just in time to see Thorin being beheaded by Garrosh and his orcs , and the Dwarf's body lying on the ground , Angry Azog points his mace at Garrosh and shouts" Grr , bash trash ground " ( You stole my kill and now you will pay it !) " Ha fool, he was mine to kill and you're next, Ha ", Garrosh shouts, and gets into a fighting position. Angered Azog shouts " Gar, Bash ground bar dash " ( You, should never mess with me, prepare to crumble, before me Garrosh ", Azog leaps off his Great Warg, flail and mace at the ready, and ready to fight. Fight!! Azog charges at Garrosh and swings his mace at him, Garrosh ducks underneath it and kicks Azog in the gut,, Azog roars and grabs his flail and swings it at Garrosh who is hit square in the chest and sent flying into a tree. Angry, Garrosh sends his orcs to kill Azog , who kills four of them with his flail while Azog's orcs and Wargs join in the fight battling Garrosh's Orcs. Garrosh leaps at Azog with Gorehowl, Azog blocks it with his mace and the two continue attacking and blocking each other's attacks , Until Garrosh , manages to hit Azog in the face with his hilt and slash him across the chest. Azog staggers back and growls , switching to his sword arm , he lunges for Garrosh's chest , but stabs him in the shoulder armour instead , with a swing of his mace, Azog knocks the Shoulder armour off and stabs Garrosh in the arm. Garrosh growls and kicks Azog and hacking at him with Gorehowl, Azog tries to block the blow with his sword arm but Garrosh breaks through it effortlessly, destroying it , Azog dodges the blow and grabs his flail. Swinging it at Garrosh Azog yells as Garrosh Ducks and a tree is knocked down by the blow, Garrosh cuts through the chain of the flail rendering it useless, Azog drops it and uppercuts Garrosh with the mace wounding him and knocking a tooth out. Coughing up blood Garrosh spits in Azog's face and rapidly starts punching him breaking bones, Azog yells , Azog pulls out a knife and starts stabbing Garrosh , who knocks it aside and floors Azog. " Grr, you're a pretty tough foe , but you're about to die, prepare yourself ! ", Garrosh absorbs the heart of Y'Shaarj transforming into his next form, Azog roars and swings the mace at Garrosh who effortlessly blocks it and poisons Azog wounding him. Azog swings the mace again but Garrosh teleports out the way and behind Azog , hitting him in the back with Gorehowl , Azog turns round in pain and punches Garrosh who returns the blow , Grabbing Gorehowl , Garrosh chops off Azog's sword arm, blood spewing out, Azog staggers back. With his remaining hand he grabs his mace and slams it into Garrosh's face , however this does nothing and the mace shatters against Garrosh , who punches Azog and slashes him across the gut and then , cuts him several times, blood spewing out from All over his body, Azog gasps as Garrosh slashes Azog across the midsection chopping him in half. Azog's body falls to the ground as Garrosh roars and Azog's orcs start retreating in panic. K.O!! Results Boomstick: That was Gory and Awesome! Wiz: While Azog's experience and arsenal caught Garrosh off guard , he was able to predict Azog's attacks and take him down. Boomstick: Also Garrosh is far Stronger and Tougher than Azog , which enabled him to survive Azog's attacks , Garrosh is so powerful he didn't even have to use his signature moves like the beserker charge , the fight was that easy for him !! Wiz: As soon as Garrosh transformed , Azog was doomed in every way and had no chance of beating him , even with his mace. Boomstick: In the end , Azog just couldn't keep himself together ! Wiz: The Winner is Garrosh Hellscream = Advantages and Disadvantages = Garrosh Hellscream : Winner + Was Stronger and faster + Was a lot more durable + Was More intelligent + Had the better weapon + Heart of Y'Sharjj practically guaranteed Victory. - Didn't have as much experience - One had one weapon Azog the Deflier : Loser + Was more experience + Had more Weapons - Wasn't as Strong or fast. - Wasn't as intelligent - Wasn't as Durable - Lacked a durable weapon to use against Garrosh. - Wasn't able to match Garrosh's Ultimate form. How many stars would you rate this battle (Azog the Defiler VS Garrosh Hellscream)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles